


Absent Minds and Funky Dancing

by thestarsalonecantell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I'm not actually American so, M/M, They're both grossly in love, sorry if i get anything wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsalonecantell/pseuds/thestarsalonecantell
Summary: Taeyong's going to prom. So, as is obvious, he calls Doyoung, because of course they need to match, right?There's one problem though.He forgot to actually ask him.





	Absent Minds and Funky Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for nctwritewrite. I enjoyed writing it immensely, and I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little warning- I'm not American, so if I get anything wrong, I'm truly sorry.

 

This should really be an easy feat. Taeyong knows he is fretting way too much, but to hell with it, he's nervous! There, he admits it. He's nervous, and it's all because he can't pick anything to wear to prom. _Prom_ , of all things. The thing is, Taeyong knows it's silly, knows that he shouldn't worry so much, but like any other teenager in high school, there is, of course, a love interest in the picture. This is the reason why Taeyong is stood, in front of his bed, surveying the many crumpled suits in front of him in dismay. This is his last chance to get Doyoung to want to go out with him! He's got to look good enough at the event in... three days' time.

With this recollection, Taeyong starts panicking. Three days isn't nearly enough time, not in his reckoning, anyway. Not enough time to sort out an outfit, work up the courage to ask Doyoung, maybe (and this is a last resort) even buy loads of chocolate as a bribe for Doyoung so that even if his longtime crush is unrequited, he won't lose money to Johnny as Doyoung will, in effect, be going with him. (Taeyong has never been one to back out of a bet; his friends - even Doyoung, the boy never misses a chance to see him suffer - often like to use this against him.) As he ponders all of this, he casts another glance at the pitiful heap of tuxedos, all in shades of black or grey, and sighs. He sends a quick prayer up to the man in the sky, asking for help with his fashion crisis, before he resorts to what was previously the unthinkable; yelling down the stairs. "Mum, come up here for a second please!"

Soon enough, he hears her light footsteps ascending the stairs, before she pushes open the door to his room with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong- _Oh_." She spots the mess on his bed and immediately her face shows a look of understanding. "Having trouble deciding what to wear on Monday?"

Silently Taeyong nods, and his mother takes that as her cue to walk into the room and pick up the three-piece suit closest to her. "Not this one." She says after a moment of wordless appraisal. "This one has _pinstripes_." The word is accompanied with a visible shudder as Taeyong's mum throws the offending article of clothing back down on his navy duvet. She does this to each item, regarding and discarding in turn. Finally, she turns to Taeyong. "You're going with Doyoung, right?"

The question is shocking, as Taeyong had not yet told his parents about his interest in the same gender, or his crush on Doyoung. The surprise must be evident on his face as his mum raises an eyebrow at him. "I am your mother, you know. Plus, it's not hard to spot. I've seen the way you look at him." Without words, Taeyong just steps forward to hug her tightly, all of his relief and joy at being accepted conveyed through his body. His mother seems to receive the message, as she holds him just as tightly before pushing him away gently. "As I was saying, you should ask him what he's wearing so you guys can match. Isn't that what all couples do at prom these days?"

At the mention of Doyoung, Taeyong's eyes glaze over. His mum seems to sense this and snaps her fingers in front of his face. As he blinks, dazed, she asks him, "You _have_ asked him, right?"

However, all Taeyong can think about is Doyoung's shy smile, the rosy colour that dusts his cheeks whenever he gets a compliment, and the sharp lines of his tall, lean body in a suit. Of course he's seen Doyoung in a suit before, you can't be best friends for four years and not go together to any formal events, but he thinks this time would be different.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He replies, absent-minded. His mum glances at him, suspicious, but eventually leaves him to his thoughts, telling him to be downstairs for dinner in half an hour.

Still ever-so-slightly out of it, he shakes his head, once, twice, before remembering what he's supposed to do. Call Doyoung. Now, if he could only find his phone... Hold that thought. It's in his back pocket. He pulls it out, pulling up his recent calls. Of course " _Kim Dongyoung( a.k.a the bane of my existence <3)_" is at the top of the list. Doyoung himself chose the contact name, but he has no knowledge of the heart Taeyong added to it two years ago. After staring at the name fondly for a few seconds, he presses on the name and brings the phone up to his ear. It only takes two rings for his best friend to pick up, and Taeyong thanks his lucky stars that the boy always has his phone on hand.

"Hello?" He hears from the other end, and the sound of Doyoung's voice distracts him from the stress he is enduring, as it always has done.  
"Hello, brat." He says into the phone, and Doyoung's sigh is audible before he replies. "It's been four years, and you still haven't let go of the fact that I skipped a grade."

"And I never will, youngster." Taeyong says teasingly, before deciding that he should let the poor boy live. "Onto more pressing matters, I have no idea what to wear for prom, and it's bugging me. A lot."

"You're telling me this because...?" Doyoung asks, voice laden with scepticism.

"I need your help, obviously. I would advise you to roll back the attitude, _dongsaeng_." So Taeyong might have lied when he resolved to stop teasing the younger. He brings Korean language into the sentence to remind Doyoung of their descent, and that according to Korean etiquette, he should respect Taeyong at all times, as he is younger. He knows Doyoung resents it, but in his defence, he really did not like the tone the younger was taking with him.

"Sorry, _hyung_ ," Doyoung says, chastised, "but I wouldn't know how to help you. There's no way my parents are letting me out now, we're eating dinner in about ten minutes."

"It's alright." Taeyong acquiesces, because he always gives in to Doyoung. "Just tell me what you're going to wear, that's help enough." He remembers what his mum had told him, that he should match with Doyoung, and smiles to himself. The younger boy starts rambling on, clothes being something that both he and the elder like to talk about. "Well, my mum took me out, and we found this really nice dark purple suit with gold trimmings. I tried it on and it fits me really well." Taeyong listens attentively, making notes in his head. Purple. He should wear a purple suit. Doyoung continues talking. "I'm going to dye my hair a blue-purpley colour to really complete the look."

Taeyong scoffs. "And give your parents a heart attack, I'd imagine." But already, he's imagining what his best friend will look like with purple hair. Should he match hair with Doyoung? What matches purple that isn't purple? Pink? _Pink_. Taeyong realises this is the moment when he knows he's in too deep; when he's considering dyeing his hair pink just to match with Doyoung.

Suddenly, Doyoung stops talking, and it brings Taeyong back down to earth. It's not like Doyoung to stop once he's started (in the best and worst ways possible), and he's concerned. However, his fears abate when the younger resumes speaking again, saying, "How... is this helpful to you in any way?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Taeyong asks. "Since we're going together, I thought we should match, like it seems most couples are doing at prom."

He realises his mistake the precise moment that Doyoung starts spluttering into the phone. " _What_!? We're going together? Since when!?!?"

Taeyong's face drains of all colour. He figures that he owes Doyoung an explanation though, so after a few moments of awkward silence, he speaks up. "Well, hehe, I haven't exactly, umm... asked you yet, but that little fact must have slipped my mind just now." He considers hanging up before embarrassing himself further, but he decides that he wants to hear Doyoung's rejection for himself. Even though it'll probably, no, definitely, hurt like hell.

He certainly isn't expecting Doyoung to say, "But Taeyong, I was meant to ask you to go to prom with me! You can't just swoop in before me, even with such a ridiculous ' _prom-posal_ ' as that. I had such great things planned..."

Taeyong can barely believe what he's hearing. Doyoung... wanted to ask him to prom? He likes Taeyong back? Against his better judgement, he starts laughing, cutting off the younger boy's complaints. "I'm glad I got there first then, didn't you hear it's supposed to be the man who asks?" That's complete crap and he knows it, but he also knows that it'll wind Doyoung up. Which it does, as his best friend (soon-to-be-boyfriend?) is immediately stating in indignation, "I am _most certainly_ a man, not a woman!"

Of course, the pout that is audible in his voice only serves to make Taeyong guilty, and he says, "I know, I know. I wouldn't like you if you were a girl, anyway."

This was probably the wrong thing to say, as it has Doyoung saying, "Are you saying I'd be an ugly girl?" and Taeyong has to rush to explain himself.

"I'm not saying that at all, I'm saying that I'm gay." Which, of course silences Doyoung, before the latter says, "Well, so am I, which was pretty obvious already."

"So... you'll go with me to prom? As a date, and not as a friend?" Taeyong clarifies. Doyoung agrees profusely, before being called away to eat dinner by his dad. "We'll talk later." he promises before he hangs up.

\-------

Unfortunately, they don't get to talk later, because many events limit their free time, such as suit fittings for Taeyong, and purchasing pink hair dye (with permission from his parents). In fact, the day of the event comes, and they haven't spoken even once, so Taeyong sends a hurried text along the lines of:

_sry we couldnt talk, cant wait to c u later x_

He adds a kiss to the end because he prides himself on being adventurous, and gets into his mum's car, heading to the venue. Soon enough, he receives a reply from Doyoung reading:

_let's meet in front of the building, ok? looking forward to seeing you xx_

The brat just has to put two kisses, outdoing him as always. But Taeyong can't deny that it puts a smile on his face so wide that his cheeks ache by the time he manages to control his facial muscles.

After a few more minutes of driving (he only checks his phone once because he is a Safe Driver), he pulls up outside the venue, parking in one of the spots reserved for students. He marvels at the fact that there was still a spot left for him, but after he checks his watch he realises that it's due to the fact that he's almost twenty minutes early. Well, he guesses he's going to spend the next twenty minutes sat in this car.

When Doyoung arrives, Taeyong has finally gotten out of the car, and is standing in front of the building. When he sees the younger walking towards him, his jaw drops involuntarily as he just stares. Doyoung comes closer, and now Taeyong can fully appreciate the way the suit fits on his body, his hair, which is more blue than purple and gleams in the light from the building, and just everything about Doyoung. He truly looks ethereally beautiful.

Taeyong says as much, which causes a tell-tale blush to arise to Doyoung's face, as he says, "As do you. Your hair... it's..."

"Pink." The elder helpfully supplies, trying to resist the laugh building in his throat at the situation which, two years ago, he would have thought impossible. "I did say we were going to match."

"That you did." Doyoung says cheerfully, meeting Taeyong's eyes and grinning. "I daresay we'll be the best-looking couple in that building. Shall we go in?" He puts his hand out, and Taeyong stares at it, bewildered, still not fully processing the reality of the whole situation. Doyoung takes his hesitation for reluctance, and starts pulling his hand back, but Taeyong snatches it before it's lost forever, intertwining their fingers as both boys share a shy smile. Then they walk into the building.

Inside, a song with a fast tempo and a strong beat is blasting, and even though Taeyong doesn't recognise the song, he finds that his head is automatically nodding along. "Do you want to dance?" he asks Doyoung, who nods, and he leads him onto the dance floor.

After about twenty minutes of dancing, they both decide to take a break and wander over to the table with refreshments. When they decide that they can go back to dancing, seeing as they've exhausted the snack table and all their friends either decided not to attend prom or are in different grades, the song suddenly changes to a slow one. Taeyong and Doyoung share a glance, communicating silently. In the end, they reach the conclusion that they should, indeed, try dancing to this song. Taeyong won't deny the excitement in his chest as they walk back onto the dance floor. Then there's a bit of an awkward scuffle as they try to work out where to put their hands, until Doyoung gets irritated and grabs Taeyong's hands, guiding them to settle gently on Doyoung's waist, which leaves Taeyong trying to swallow down the suspicious lump in his throat whilst Doyoung wraps his arms around the back of his neck lazily. "This is easier, anyway." the younger murmurs into his ear, _obviously_ hinting at their height difference, and Taeyong is quick to remind him that 4 centimetres is nothing to brag about. However, he's not going to complain too much if he gets to keep holding Doyoung like this.

Instead of proper slow dancing, they sort of sway to the beat of the song, but Taeyong finds that he loves it anyway. He locks eyes with Doyoung and smiles softly, happy when the latter returns the smile, bunny teeth that Taeyong loves so much in full view.

As the song nears its end, Taeyong decides that he absolutely has to prove to the still-sceptical part of himself that this is real, he's not just dreaming, and he lifts his head up to mumble into Doyoung's ear, "Can I kiss you?"

The younger looks at him with surprise evident on his face, and Taeyong knows that were the lighting less ambient, he would be able to see a blush on Doyoung's face. Yet he nods, slowly, and that nod alone sends joy flooding through Taeyong's veins. He should have known there was going to be something, however, as when he leans upwards, Doyoung moves his head further away, grinning. He does this twice, until Taeyong, in frustration, says, "Get down here, you..." and grabs the back of his head to push his lips onto Doyoung's own.

As kisses go, it's rather tame, but it's still enough to have Taeyong's face hot when they pull apart. So of course, he pulls Doyoung back down for another one, cursing this dratted height difference. When they part this time, Taeyong gently pushes his forehead against Doyoung's, and looks him in the eyes.

"Kim Dongyoung." He begins, taking the younger's hands in his, "I have been your friend for four years, and in love with you for two of those years. Would you please- just warning you, no matter what you say, yes or no, I might cry- do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

Doyoung, whose eyes have been growing wider throughout the whole little speech, smiles widely. "Here I was thinking that you couldn't be stupider than you look-" When Taeyong opens his mouth to protest, he puts a finger over his lips, "of course I'll be your boyfriend."

  
Later that night, as Taeyong pulls up outside the Kims' house, Doyoung whispers in his ear, "I've been in love with you for four of the four years we've been friends." before getting out of the car and skipping ( _skipping_! Taeyong swears this boy can't get any cuter) up to the front door.

Taeyong doesn't pull away from the kerb until Doyoung is no longer in his sight.


End file.
